Various devices have been employed for fixation of the occiput with the cervical vertebrae. Posterior systems include a plate attached to the occiput with screw fixation. A rod extends from the plate and along the cervical vertebrae for attachment to the cervical vertebrae to provide a platform for fixation. Spanning of single or multiple levels of the cervical spine results in fixation of these levels in conjunction with the occiput.
In the cervical region, anatomical considerations can make it difficult to provide a plate that adequately fits in the space along the occiput. Furthermore, securing rods or other connecting elements to the occipital plate can be difficult. Systems for occipital and cervical stabilization are needed that provide adequate stabilization while providing an optimal fit with the occiput and to receive connecting elements from the adjacent cervical vertebrae. Such systems should further reduce the invasiveness and complexity of the procedure.